New Beginnings
by Raenia Foxglove
Summary: First Chapter up: Rogue's powers manifest. As she deals with the battling psyches a certain Cajun we all adore shows up. There will be more to come. Its my first fic.
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. If I did there would have been much more Romy tension :)**

**So this first chapter I'm doing from Mystique's POV later it will probably switch some more as Mystique won't always be present but yeah...**

**This is my first attempt at publishing fanfiction and I guess that means I'll have to finish that too.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

She ran. Trying to escape the flood of memories that entered her through her fingers. Clutching her head with her bare hands she couldn't separate her memories from those of the boy. The blue skinned woman watched her sympathetically from the shadows. Careful not to get too close with all her bare skin and the child's emerging powers. She wanted to reach out and comfort the girl. This blue woman knew her well. The poor child collapsed slowly against an ironwood tree as her tears flowed freely.

The blue woman, who we all know as Mystique, had never seen her cry in all her years. Mystique had raised the girl with the two-toned hair from a very young age, and was like a mother to her. Even when the child was a toddler with a skinned knee, she came back inside with a determined face and bandaged the wound. She was always so independent despite the pair's close relationship. However the woman had never mentioned any of the bizarre abilities she knew her Rogue would acquire. She knew they would come eventually but when was clouded, or so her ally, Destiny, had said.

Mystique's blue hand was ready to reach out for the girl when suddenly Rogue stood. She turned with unrecognizing eyes to the only mother she ever knew. Rogue looked scared. This was a great puzzle to Mystique, her daughter's countenance had always hidden fears and uncertainties but this was not her daughter's mind. The woman at last realized, the blonde boy's psyche was too much for Rogue's untrained power. Her daughter was lost in her own head.

The boy in Rogue's body turned and ran like a football player, not the typical gait of the agile, light-footed girl her mother knew. Mystique ran once more to keep up. Silently like the night in pursuit of her beloved child. Suddenly, Rogue vanished. Mystique turned in circles in search of the girl's streaked hair without avail. All she saw was a faint rustle of a bush and a fleeting glimpse of a dark fabric that trailed behind its wearer. Her yellow eyes traced the path of the runner to see Rogue standing in a daze in his path. She ran after the man she had not seen hoping to save Rogue from whatever diabolical plain he had laid out. Nothing good could come from a dark figure chasing a beautiful girl in the middle of the night through the forests of Mississippi.

The man was incredibly fast and agile, running silently and swiftly as he deftly sidestepped every noisy obstacle leaving Mystique tripping over her own two feet as she struggled to keep up. She emerged from the overbearing brush to see a man roughly six feet tall, clad in a long brown trench coat, metal-looking boots, and gloves, holding her Rogue who appeared to have passed out in his arms. He turned to face Mystique but without seeing her. Delicately as though her white skin was porcelain he brushed the white bangs off of Rogue's forehead. His red eyes glowed in the darkness with awe. _Wait, red eyes! _Mystique thought as she realized who this man was. The infamous Prince of Thieves, here to steal away her precious flower minutes after it's bloom. What the Thieves' Guild would want with Rogue, Mystique could only imagine.

"GAMBIT!" she shouted as she leapt from the brush in front of the thief. He shifted Rogue's limp form still with great care and speed into one arm at the same time drawing an ace of diamonds from his right pocket. It began to glow pink as he shifted the kinetic energy in the card.

"Ah, Raven Darkholme, is it? or are y' goin' by Mystic again?" He smirked. Gambit always smirked. It was the smirk that snagged the unknowing women and it was the smirk the stabbed into the heart of those who despised him. He was too smug. It was his most annoying trait.

"Try Mystique," she scowled.

"Well, Mystic," now Gambit was just taunting her, "I saw this _belle femme _from o'er there and I t'ought t' myself 'She looks _très fatigue_' _Alors_ I ran over here jus' as fast as I could and sure enough I caught her 'fore she hit _le_ _terre_. An' now I'm t'inkin' that y' owe m' some thanks." The Cajun twirled the glowing card tediously. Mystique seriously considered planting her heel into his forehead but knew it would result in the card's detonation and Rogue's injury. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Thank you, Gambit," Mystique's voice was almost sarcastic, "I'll be taking her now." Remy removed the glow from the card. Rogue let out a sigh that was barely audible as her eyes fluttered open. The pale skin on her bare arms and legs seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. Returning the card to his pocket the thief aided Rogue to her feet. And with a two fingered salute he vanished into the darkness.

"M-momma?" Rogue shook her head and almost fell once more, "W-where am I?" Mystique felt herself fill with relief the thief was out of sight and her daughter had finally overcome the battling psyches in her head.

"You're safe, now. It's alright," Mystique almost hugged her, then thought better of it, "Let's get you home."

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter. Reveiws would be great! Please?**

**Also no promises of consistency or even completion. Sorry. I'm going to go plan the rest of the story now. **

**~Raenia Foxglove**


	2. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution :(**

**Great News! Second Chapter! And a vague idea of at least 10 so far, and that's not even the end! YAY! **

**Alrighty so I know Remy isn't in the story much yet but he will be later... :)**

* * *

Shortly after Rogue recovered Mystique began to train her in the new powers she had acquired. This took many months of trial and failure but eventually Rogue was able to control the psyches she received on contact. First Rogue practiced on "teammates" as Mystique called them.

The first day Mystique drove her out to a deserted runway. Overgrowth had crowded the fences and it was deep within the swamps. Despite the sweltering summer heat Rogue wore black skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt with a pair of black gloves, and her two-toned auburn and white hair was pulled back in a neat bun. She and Mystique climbed out of the "family" jeep to face four teenage boys also getting out of their own. Mystique had told the four that this was a sparring session. They would all take turns practicing with the new recruit. At first the group of boys was puzzled but had given up questioning their blue boss's logic long ago.

Mystique whispered to Rogue so the group couldn't hear, "First you will duel Fred, he may seem the greatest challenge physically, but the other's powers are much more difficult to control. You need to learn to control powers once you have absorbed them before we try the other three," the blue woman began to walk toward the others, "Wait here," she ordered. Rogue watched as the spoke to the four boys. The white-haired one seemed too excited for his turn to fight, as he frequently glanced toward Rogue either sizing her up or looking her over, maybe both. One with a bowl-looking thing on his head looked so…indignant…and she guessed Mystique hadn't told them her powers. The fat one seemed confused and the fourth crouched on the ground and seemed elsewhere in his thoughts. Rogue maintained the death glare she learned from Mystique then perfected. As the fat one, Rogue guessed was Fred, trudged over she noticed the White-Hair and Bowl Head were about to fight as well, but she doubted it was for practice.

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard." Distracted by White Hair and Bowl Head, Rogue barely had time to dodge Fred's meaty fists as they came crashing down toward her. At first she simply dodged the larger man's blows but she heard Mystique shout her name with some instruction. Off-guard, Fred was able to knock her in the gut with his fist sending her crashing into the fence. Her bangs fell out of the pins that held them back yet most of her hair stayed in place. Rogue blew them from her eyes and noticed the charging figure ready to crunch her puny form. In one motion, she whipped off her gloves and moved to the side as he came stumbling into the metal. She barely hesitated as she grabbed hold of his bare arm, absorbing his thoughts, memories, and life force. The runway was silent as Fred fell limp to the ground. Rogue clutched her head _Run, run, run, run, WHAT? _was all that ran through her mind, emotions of confusion and general unintelligence flooded her. She blinked as Mystique rushed to her side followed by White Hair and Bowl Head…_Pietro and Lance_…Fred's memories filled her head, Pietro being annoying and Lance getting really aggravated and _earthquakes?_ Mystique was speaking but Rogue couldn't hear her over the shouts of Fred's psyche. It demanded to know what was happening and why he was here, but Rogue couldn't explain, she didn't know why it happened it just did, it was her curse.

_No, it is your gift._

This was a different voice in her head. She looked around in confusion. Who was that?

Mystique's lips were still forming her name repeatedly and her voice slowly faded into focus, "...gue, Rogue, Rogue come back, please," her tone was pleading.

She didn't want to seem as helpless as she had that first night. Especially surrounded by all these boys. "Ah'm fine, momma," her voice was unconvincing to Mystique who knew her too well. Rogue tried to stand and faltered, there was a faint wind and she was caught by Pietro. Speed devil. That would explain the hairstyle, with little wings off the sides which mimicked illustrations of Hermes, the messenger god with his miniature winged hat. At first she was grateful for the support. She could feel his speeding heartbeat and the strength of his arms, but he was too close, for her comfort and for his safety. She didn't want to accidentally absorb anyone.

Rogue pulled herself up and out of his arms. Adjusting her shirt she looked around. Fred was just beginning to awaken, Lance looked horribly confused, Pietro needed to wipe that smug little grin off his face or Rogue thought she might just do it for him. Then the fourth…Rogue fished through the memories for a name and along with those came many filled with slime…Todd, sometimes Toad. It seemed fitting. Todd looked ready to hop away at the slightest movement. Rogue picked up her gloves that she had dropped in the fight and pulled them back over her pale hands. Mystique still looked expectant as if Rogue had another task to prove herself.

"Rogue," Mystique's eyes searched for…something, "I would like you to try and lift our car." The four boys erupted into laughter.

Rogue scoffed, "You know I can't do that! That's not my power!"

"Rogue, just try." Rogue rolled her eyes, it wasn't going to work. She gripped the underside of the driver's door and pulled. Her eyes widened. _This shouldn't be possible! _The car now rested on just two wheels and Rogue felt no strain. "Now, lift the other side, too," Mystique called. With a glance over her shoulder she saw the boys wide eyed and slack-jawed. Rogue reached into the center of the car and raised the vehicle above her head. Rogue turned to see Mystique beaming almost ready to leap for joy. The boys were still in awe though. Rogue smirked as she rested the jeep back down on the runway. "Excellent, Rogue! Absolutely marvelous!" Mystique hugged her but deep within the underbrush Rogue saw something that disturbed her briefly, a pair of two glowing red eyes hidden in the shadows.

* * *

**So? No one hate me for the Pietro/Rogue thing. I personally dislike it but since I'm a Lancitty fan I couldn't very well have Lance be flirting with her and Fred and Todd are just...Fred and Todd. **

**Thanks to Saiya-jin Queen and Cheyan Teague for reviewing and thanks to all the people who added this to their alerts...it made me do my happy dance :D**

**More reviews?**

**~Raenia Foxglove**


End file.
